War of the Roses
by FanelianHalfDemonDragon
Summary: NAME CHANGE! Formerly Known as LtlSwimmerGurl! Kagome is one of the top students at Kitsune High, Inuyasha is the Athletci prepprnkster. What happens when war turns to love? InuKag R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi (I think that's how it is spelled.) does. So don't sue me.

Kagome and Sango were the top students at Kitsune High School. The were popular and well liked. Everyone liked them. Well all except one of them.

Inuyasha. 

He only hated two people. The first person was Kikyo. How could you explain someone who gloms onto one person and never gives up until she gets them into bed? Three words. A FUCKING WHORE! 

The second person was Kagome. He liked her but would never tell her. And besides she always made him look like a god damn retard in front of all the other kids 

~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~

"Kagome, Inuyasha I need to speak with you after class." the teacher said

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he had this smirk on his face and he looked Kagome in the eyes while mouthing the word 'Bitch'. 

Kagome quick flicked him off, careful so that the teacher didn't notice her 'inappropriate behavior'. 

'Bing. Bing. Bing.' 

Kagome nervously walked up to Mr. Myoga's desk. She had never been asked to talk to a teacher after class, she never did anything wrong, she never cheated, swore in class, or misbehaved. But then she looked at Inuyasha, and he still had the smug smirk on his face. 

'I bet he knows what's going on!' she thought angrily. 'I'll show him what a Miko in-training can do. Maybe I'll just purify some choice areas. I should rid the world of him by purifying every males love. The Family Jewels. Yes that will be very fun indeed!'

She walked side-by-side with Inuyasha until they reached the desk of Mr. Myoga.

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Nazuna, I have a problem with your two tests. It seems that one of you copied the other."

Kagome let out a gasp of surprise and went pale. She looked at Inuyasha, giving him the death glare.

He just looked at her and smiled. 'Keh, I'm going to blame it all on her. Then she won't be so special anymore.' 

"What do you mean 'one copied the other'?! I've never cheated on a test! I have had no reason to ever cheat on a test! Even you know that Mr. Myoga!" She said turning red.

"I never said it was you Kagome, I just said that one of you cheated. Now if I don't hear an answer on who did it, then the both of you will have detention this Saturday."

They both pointed at each other and said either "It was HIM!" or "It was HER!"

Mr. Myoga sighed, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. "How about this, both of you will have clean up duty of this room for two weeks. This starts today after school. You are dismissed." he said while waving his hand to the door. 

Kagome was madder than a hornet, but this hornet was close to tears as she stomped out. Inuyasha could hardly contain his laughter. His eyes were full of water, and his checks were turning a bright shade of red.

He finally let out his laughter when they were next to their lockers.

(* A/N: their lockers are next to each others!*)

"What the FUCK do you find so funny? I have swim practice everyday after school! The coach is going to fucking piss his pants from anger when he hears about this!" she yelled.

"Hey bitch! I have football practice too! Don't you think my coach is going to be pissed? And it ain't no pleasure to be stuck with a bitch who thinks she knows everything!"

"It's not my fault that you decided to cheat off of my test! And besides your coach doesn't care, he'll probably get you out of it anyways! You and Miroku are the 'Star Players'". 

" Yeah you bet we are! And besides, what is so special about 'the swim team' anyways?"

"This school's swim team has not lost a meet since Sango and I took over! We even made it to STATE! So FUCK you INUYASHA!" she screamed at him.

She slammed her locker, and stomped off, not caring who heard her. After school she would do a miko trick for him. Hehehehe this will be good! 

~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~

Inuyasha walked to the cafeteria, looking for Miroku. 'Maybe he has some really good pranks that I can play on her, like-' his thoughts were cut off when he ran into Miroku.

"Oi, Miroku! Kami-sama! Your like a brick wall!" Inuyasha screamed.

"That's what I was going for, besides I have a question for you." 

"Then ask it Miroku, I'm getting impatient here."

"What do you know about Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Hikarotsu?"

"I know that they are a couple of brainy bitches who are captain's of the girls swim team. And that they look really good in a swim suit. Why?"

"Well I want to ask Sango out, she is diffenetly my type."

"Go ahead, as long as it isn't Kagome, she is such a bitch! Hey Miroku, do you know of any good pranks?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Who are you going to play them on? Wait don't answer that I already know that. Well, we could put glue on the seat of her desk. Or we could put stinky old fish in her locker. I have more but tell me what you want me to do."

"I want to make her pissed, and I mean pissed. Can you help me with that?"

~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~

Kagome walked to her next class, thankfully she had it with Sango. Sango was her best friend in the whole entire school. She walked into the class room to find Sango in her normal desk talking to……

"Oi, Miroku?! This isn't your class! And stop flirting with Sango, you already know that she won't bear your child! And don't you try to even touch her ass!" Kagome screamed.

"I was just talking to her don't worry. So Sango I'll see you after class?" She was about to nod when she felt a lecher's hand grab at her butt. 

"WHY YOU LECHER! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face. 

"MIROKU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER! YOU FUCKING LECHER!" Kagome didn't slap Miroku, she kicked him in the groin, and hard.

Miroku was on the floor holding his nuts when the teacher walked in, she took one look at him, and smiled. She walked past him as if it happened every day, not even bothering to ask him what happened. Because she already knew. 

Kagome and Sango took their seats, their faces still red with anger. Kagome took out a piece of paper jotted something down and gave it to Sango.

Sango took it out and read it, 'will you tell coach that for the next two weeks that I will be at least and hour and a half late?' she wrote something and quickly handed it back to Kagome. All it said was 'sure, why?' 'because Inuyasha and I have cleaning duty in Mr. Myoga's room. Don't ask why, I've had a bad day' she folded it up and gave it back to Sango.

She read it and nodded her head. Kagome mouthed the word 'Thank you" to her friend.

The class went by and the bell finally rang. Kagome headed straight to Mr. Myoga's room. When she reached to room she was surprised to find that Inuyasha was already there. 

"Ok you two, you need to sweep the floor, put the chairs up, wash the chalk board, put all the books back on the shelf, and throw out the garbage. After that come see me in my office." When they nodded he left.

They didn't say anything to each other the whole time, but they would sneak peeks of each other when the other wasn't looking.

****

Tuesday

Kagome walked up to her locker, and quickly did her combo, she had to hurry or she would be late for class. As soon as she opened her locker, a pail of slop that was rigged to her locker fell all over her. She didn't even have to read the little note that hung in her locker, 'cause she already knew who it was.

She took a deep breath, then "IINNNUUUYYYAAASSSHHHAAA! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

All the way across the school grounds Inuyasha heard her, and gave Miroku a high-five.

"Dude it's going to be soo fun to she what she looks like when we get to class!" Inuyasha laughed.

Little did they know that Kagome and Sango were already planning a prank on them. A terrible yet funny one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey this is LtlSwimmerGurl, this is my first fanfic. So please review! Even if it is to only flame the story! For those of you who liked it, just move your mouse to that little 'Go' button on the bottom left corner. Ahhhh, come on you know you want to! O.o

~Ja Ne!~ LtlSwimmerGurl!


	2. The Love Letter

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKANASHI (I think that's how you spell it) DOES SO DON'T SUE ME!

A/N: Thanks to those who like the story! I'm sorry I should have specified! Kikyo has been trying to get Inuyasha in bed, she has not succeeded! 

The Love Letter!

Sango heard Kagome's scream all the way to her locker. Which sent her running, knocking and trampling a couple of people in the process. 

"SORRY!" she screamed as she ran. She rounded the corner only to see Kagome standing at her locker with… 

'Is that… Kagome wi-' She was cut off when she heard Kagome say something else

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" 

"Kagome, what happened to you? Your covered in that wet dog food stuff!"

"Take a guess!" She screamed.

"…."

"Sango! I had clean up duty with him after school yesterday!"

"You mean Inuyasha?"

"No Sango, I'm talking about the Fucking Man on the Moon! Yes Inuyasha! He rigged my locker! That Bastard is going to get it!" Kagome screamed through gritted teeth.

"What should we do? I mean that was a good prank."

"Well, I have a plan."

"Do I even want to know about your plan?" She was starting to get very nervous, she didn't like the look in Kagome's eyes. 

"Oh, trust me your going to want to be part of this. You know how the school slut Kikyo likes Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

Kagome leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear. The frown that was on Sango's face was replaced by a very wicked grin. 

~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~~^~~~~~~^~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Sango walked into their next class. And like always, their was Miroku, sitting on Sango's desk. Sango sighed and walked up to him.

"Kagome, what happened to you?!" Miroku screamed.

"Now Miroku, we know you had something to do with my rigged locker," Kagome noted that Miroku's face suddenly went pale, '_So he did have something to do with it!_' "But I am a forgiving person. But it will cost you."

Kagome looked at Sango, Sango nodded. "Miroku…honey, your best friends with Inuyasha Right?" she asked him seductively.

"….Yeah"

She went over to where he was sitting, and sat on his lap. "You usually go to his house, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I'll make it worth your while."

Some pretty dirty thoughts of what Sango just said started to run through Miroku's mind. He snapped out of his trance when he heard her talking again.

"Could you give me his address, and which room his is?"

"For what?" he asked suspiciously.

"We want to give him a little present" Sango said while she played with the little ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Do you have pen and paper?" he asked

Kagome handed Miroku the pen and paper. While he was writing, Kagome winked at Sango who returned her wink with a death glare. Miroku saw the death glare that Sango gave Kagome. 'Do they both like me? They must otherwise why would they be winking and giving each other death glares?' 

"Thank you Miroku. You better get going our you be late for your class." He was about to move when Sango, leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on lips. He was surprised at first, few girls had ever made a move on him, and when they did he always thought of them as how do you say this? Sluts? No, he could never think of Sango as a slut. She was intelligent, beautiful, and graceful. He had to stop this kiss, before he let his emotions got the better of him. He could already feel himself getting hard.

Sango felt it too. She was disgusted and a little jealous. 'How many girls have ever made him like this? Probably every single one of them! He's such a man Whore! Well…he's a cute man wh- wait what the FUCK am I thinking! KAGOME! This is your fault! Your so going to pay me for this!' Sango pulled away from Miroku, instantly regretting the loss of his warmth.

"Miroku, don't you need to get going?" asked Ms. Kaeda. Sango quickly jumped off of Miroku's lap, blushing furiously.

"U-u-u-mmmmm, what?" he stuttered.

"What's with you Miroku? Did you enjoy the kiss? Cuz I think that Sango di-" She didn't get to finish due to Sango's elbow in her stomach. "Damn Sango, no need to be so fucking violent!" she screamed, still gasping for air.

"Miroku, I think that you better get to class or you'll be late, we'll discuss your payment later. And besides your still sitting in my spot." Sango pointed to him, a little smile gracing her lips. 

Miroku slowly got up, he was walking funny, and he had this dazed look on his face.

Kagome watched Miroku leave. She slowly turned around to an enraged Sango.

"Kagome! That little show is going to cost you a pretty penny!" 

"I'll only give you $10 but that's it."

"$20 and we have a deal."

"No, Sango your forgetting something. I didn't say to kiss him, I just said sit in his lap. So……do you like him?"

'_SHIT! Now I'm never going to live it down! I don't like him, at least I don't think so.'_

Kagome watched as Sango silently battled with her self over the kiss, she was getting a little impatient with her so she had to interrupt. "Sango should we start with our revenge?"

"huh? Oh sure."

"Now, do you have the envelope with the hearts?" Sango nodded and handed her the little envelope. It had pink and purple hearts on it with the name 'Kikyo' in bold red letters. _'Oh yeah, this is going to be a great prank, he'll wish he was never born!' _Kagome started to giggle evilly, which attracted the attention of almost everyone in the room, except for Ms. Kaeda. She was a little death in both ears. You could call her a 'big ass son of a bitch' and she would be like ' oh yes the sunset on a beach is beautiful.' 

"When are we going to give it to her? I mean she'll know it's a trick if we give it to her."

"I know that's why we'll have…." she quickly looked around the room and found the perfect suspect. "how about we have Hojo give Kikyo the card?" 

"Okay, so when do we have him give her the card?"

"hmmmm…. How about after lunch? I mean that should give her plenty of time to get ready. And be in his room before 5."

"Now we gotta figure out what to write." She said with worry.

"oh, don't worry I know just what to write." she gave Sango a wicked grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked into Mr. Myoga's room. The room was a complete mess. She looked into the corner and saw that Inuyasha had already started to clean up. He was currently holding a huge pile of papers. _ 'not for long!'_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. He was so startled that he ended up throwing all the papers up in the air. 

"GOD DAMN IT KAGOME! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" He screamed.

__

'This is my chance to show my little trick.' Kagome took one look at the mess and lifted her left hand and a little purple light shot out from it. 

"What the Fuck?! Wh- wait, where are the papers?" He questioned.

"Their gone, so I guess we can go home now?" 

"uh-yeah, sure." 

Kagome started to walk out of the room she turned around to see Inuyasha walking quite a ways away from her. She felt a little annoyed that he was scared of her, but wasn't that what she wanted in the first place? She turned around to face him, but he wasn't there. She stated to smile, knowing what was awaiting him at his house….in his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha ran home as fast as he could, he was actually a little scared as to what he had just saw. He walked up to his room, and opened the door. What he saw made his eyes bug out in horror.

"K-KIKYO?!? WHAT THE FUCK!" Kikyo was on his bed laying on her side covered with what looked like chocolate. Only chocolate. (imagine the HORROR! Talk about a nightmare!)

"Inuyasha, I got your letter. And I came as fast as I could and did what you asked." she said.

"I didn't ask you to come to my house and cover yourself with C-CHOCOLATE!" he screamed. 

"Oh yes you did. I'll even show you the note." she started to get up from the bed but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Don't move, I'll get it. Where is it?" He rummaged through her bag and found it next to a box of condoms. He looked at it really disgusted, '_What a whore! She even has a box of condoms!'_

He just stared at it, afraid to open it. He worked up the courage to and slowly opened the 'demon' letter. Once he got it open it said:

__

'Dear Kikyo,

I have loved you for a long time, I was afraid of your rejection. I have a favor to ask of you. 

Will you come to my house at 436 Hanyou Blvd. My room is the third door on the left on the second floor. Cover yourself with chocolate and don't wear anything else, and wait for me on my bed. I'll do the rest.

Love, Inuyasha'

Inuyasha was ready to die, someone had written this and it was definitely not him. He looked more closely at the pranksters handwriting. He knew it from somewhere. Then it clicked. Kagome! He knew it was her, he remembers looking at her chest-I mean test. 

"Kikyo, you better clean up, you aren't getting any tonight." with that he walked out of his room. He was mad, wait he was more than mad he was FURIOUS. _'Kagome, you just dug your grave!' _he walked over to his phone.

"Hey you got anymore good pranks?" Inuyasha asked, ( "I see you got your present, well was it nice? The girls were really excited about it.") Miroku said. "Miroku! You knew about this!" ("Yes, what did they get you? Was it some football tickets?") "NO YOU RETARD! My soo called present was Kikyo, in my room. COVERED IN NOTHING BUT CHOCOLATE!" ("uh oh.") "uh oh is right you hentai! You are soo going to get it tomorrow!" Inuyasha hung up on Miroku. 

__

'Miroku, now you can help me with the payback revenge.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ahhhhh the sweet smell of revenge! It does smell good, am I right? Please review, even if you didn't like this chapter! 


	3. Camel Toe Serenade

A/N: Sorry for the delay everybody! My new puppy (Peanut, who's a yorkie.) got really sick and almost died because his sugar level was really low. We had to take him to the vet at like 7 in morning. And I've been watching him none stop for a couple of days. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashai does. I also don't own the song 'Camel Toe', IT'S BY THE GROUP CALLED 'Fanny Pack!'!

****

Chapter Three: 

Camel Toe Serenade 

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

Kagome woke up extra early that morning. She needed to talk to Miroku. She new that Inuyasha must have called him after he received his little…. 'present'. She skidded to a stop in front of Sango's house, beeping the horn till Sango came running out of her house.

"Shit, took you long enough" Kagome said.

"Oh shuttup Kagome" she retorted, "What's with getting up so early this morning? Were always late for school, not _early_."

"We need to talk to Miroku," she looked at Sango who was currently looking ecstatic, and embarrassed "cuz we need to now what Inuyasha's reaction was……. What's wrong Sango? Don't you want to talk to Miroku, and then later you two can get a ro-" 

*SMACK* 

Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence cuz she was to busy trying to stay in her own lane after Sango had smacked her upside the head. 

"Your just as bad as him! We definitely don't need to get a room!" They fell silent till they arrived at school. 

In the school yard there was a group of kids that were crowded around what looked like to be a concert stage. When she got close enough she noticed Inuyasha sitting on the stage with that stupid smirk on his face.

She went up to the first kid that she saw, "What the hell is going on here?" 

He turned around and answered "Inuyasha is giving some kind of concert, the band's name is Fanny Pack." he said and turned around waiting for the show to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha couldn't wait to get this moving. Contrary to earlier thoughts he didn't need help from Miroku. There's only a couple of things that girls got mad at boys about and one of them was being told that their fat. And this group is absolutely a great way to say it! 

He looked up from the stage to see Kagome talking to some boy, but he didn't care he liked the look of confusion on her face. He jumped up and walked over to the Girl on the stage, saying "ready?"

The girl nodded, and walked up to the microphone. Her presence made everyone go quiet. "Hello students of Kitsune High! This one song goes out to a girl named Kagome Higurashi, from Inuyasha" The Music started and everyone cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was furious when the song started and she new exactly which one it was.

__

" Umm-hmmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, uhh-huh

Umm-hmmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, uhh-huh

Umm-hmmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, uhh-huh

Walking down the street something caught my eye

A girl wearing demi that really ain't fly

This middle aged lady, I gotta be blunt

Her Spanish biker shorts were creepin' up her front

I can see her uterus, her pants were to tight

She mus in't own panties there were none in sight

She walked right by, the poor woman didn't know

She had a frontal wedgie, a camel toe

Mmm-hmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, oh no! 

Fix yourself girl you gotta camel toe

Mmm-hmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, oh no! 

Fix yourself girl you gotta camel toe

Girl that gotta hurt, take some time to adjust

Can't you see people staring and making a fuss

I can not believe my eyes had to take a second glance

Is your crotch hungry girl, cuz it eatin your pants

You can ignore the commotion and attention it brings

The only lips I wanna see are the ones that sing

In public putting on an x-rated show

Grossin' people out with your camel toe

Mmm-hmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, oh no! 

Fix yourself girl you gotta camel toe

Mmm-hmm, that's right, uhhh-huh, oh no! 

Fix yourself girl you gotta camel toe"

Kagome didn't wait to hear the rest of the song, she took off for the school leaving Sango standing speechless and glaring daggers at Inuyasha, then took off after her crying friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was clueless, he didn't know what he had done. It was just a prank, _'a really good prank if you ask me. Can't she take a joke? It's not like I meant it, her figure is perfect. What the fuck am I thinking?! I don't like her!' _ He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the song end or the school bell ring.

"Mr. Inuyasha? How will the payment be made?" The leader of Fanny Pack said. (A/N: I have no clue as to who the leader is, so bear wit me.) 

"Ummmm, charge." he said as he left the stage for the school doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome couldn't believe that he would do that. For a prank that was pretty mean…… and unnecessary. She ran to the bathroom oblivious of the stares she got from the other students in the halls. Once in side, she just plopped down on the floor and let the tears roll freely off of her checks.

Sango came in a few minutes later and just sat by her friend with an arm around her shoulders.

Sango couldn't take the silence any longer so she decided to break it. "You know now we have to think up a really mean prank to pull on him, right?"

Kagome looked at Sango who was grinning wickedly, and soon Kagome was too. 

"Sango what do you have in mind? And it better be good." Sango leaned over to Kagome and started to whisper her plan.

Sango's plan left Kagome and Sango on the floor laughing hysterically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the really short chapter, but as I told you I was really busy this weekend and all. But anyways, the song in this chapter is called 'Camel Toe' by Fanny Pack. It's really good, if you want to hear it, go to kazaa and or something, the song is not new it's an eighties song. 

Thanx! And review and tell me if you want me to do some more Mir/San! PLEASE REVIEW!

Sore wa ai ja nai

Ai wa sore ja nai

Aisheite iru kedo aisaret wa inai

Kesshite ai ja nai

Ketsu wa ai ja nai

( a few lines from: The Excel-Saga theme song ' A Sincere Heart', by the Excel Girls, at least I think)

~* Ja Ne *~

~LtlSwimmerGurl~

__


	4. Makeup and Sharpie's

A/N: Yet again you guys another authors note. I know you guys don't like these things but this chapter will be short. Because I will be leaving at 3 in the morning on Monday in order to catch a flight to Las Vegas. I like early morning flights! And late at night ones…… So on with chapter 4.…….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….But I own the Authors notes! I also don't own The song 'Barney's on Fire' it's by Weird Al Yakovich! I also don't own the Permanent Markers called Sharpie's! I don't have anything against barney! I just like the song. 

****

Chapter 4

Makeup and Sharpie's 

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

Kagome was still hung up a little bit on the so called 'prank' of Inuyasha's. First she needed to get Inuyasha's house keys, or at least his padlock #, then she needed to get a new supplies of makeup and Sharpie permanent markers. The colored kind. (My sister did this to me with this makeup that wouldn't come off…..while I was sleeping. I had to put loads of cover up on, for about a week. She thought it was hilarious, but I didn't) Ohhhhhh ya, this was going to be hilarious. 

Kagome and Sango had to pull the same routine with Miroku. But he just wouldn't fall for it. Damn him……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*FLASHBACK!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku!, please! We really need to know! This time we want surprise him! If you don't believe us you can come with us to his house tonight. Please?" Sango wiggled around in his lap, getting the reaction that she wanted. _'This is harder than last time………he looks like he's about to give up!'_

He sighed and gave up. "Fine but only if I can Come with you." 

"Okay, so what's the number?" Kagome asked

"Ahhh, now that's the catch! The only way you'll get into his house is with me," He looked at them triumphantly "so don't try to sneak in cuz otherwise you'll set the alarm off." 

Kagome muttered something about 'Horny assholes, who like to grope women.' and told what time they would be picking him up at.

"Remember Miroku, be out in the front of your house at 12:00 sharp, or we're going without you and we'll trip the alarms." She said and stomped out of the cafeteria, with Sango following. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * END OF FLASHBACK!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 11:59, and Miroku was no where in sight. Kagome started the car and was about to drive away when something jumped in front of the car with a slight *Thud*. Kagome and Sango started to scream when Miroku ran around to Kagome's door. 

"Thought you were going to leave with out me didn't you?" He said with a smirk.

"God Damn you Miroku! You scared us SHITLESS!" (A/N: For all those who don't know, one of my other favorite sayings is 'Your shitin' me right?' I say that all the time at school.) 

"I beg to differ, your car doesn't smell that bad. So I'd say that you were at least scared that you weren't going to be able to sleep wit-" he was stopped short by a hand that came flying out of nowhere. 

"Miroku get your mind out of the gutter and your ass in this car!" Kagome yelled. He obeyed and slipped into the back seat. Kagome was getting bored, so she slipped in her Weird Al Yankovich cd. She turned to number 12, and started to sing along to 'Barney's on Fire' (one of the best!)

__

" Happened one day in the studio,

Dancing around in the docei-do 

The purple monstrosity was waving it's arms

We were falling victim to his evil charms

He brushed against a candle and he started to smoke

And now were all laughing at the dinosaur joke

Oh boy, barney's on fire

It's what we've always desired

We'll watch the flames get higher

But don't you try to put them out

Purple fur was flying, ashes every where

And all of the kids just continued to stare

The guy inside the suit started to yell

We probably should of helped them but what the hell

He threw himself violently against the wall (*Thud*)

He fell to his knees and tried to crawl away

Oh boy barney's on fire, this is our secret desire

We'll help the flames grow brighter

But don't you try to put him out

*break it down for me fella's!*

Oh boy barney's on fire, this is what we've always desired

Won't you help us fan the flames higher

You better not try to put him out

Barney's no longer ignited

We're felling so slighted

He's laying in a heap on the floor

We poke him with a stick, cuz we had to make sure he was dead."

The song ended as they parked along the side of Inuyasha's mansion. Miroku walked up to the padlock and started to punch in the numbers. Kagome leaned over Miroku's shoulder so she could get the numbers for later.

'_975864532*, good now I can get him back when ever I want'_ She mentally noted.

The door silently opened up, revealing a paved road to the mansion. _'Finally, revenge was the best thing, and Inuyasha just might not be in scholl tomorrow!' _She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked up to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay you guys! I will update as soon as I get home! Which will be on Thursday at about 12 in the morning! Can't wait to see what you have to say! (I think I might be able to update while I'm there) Well also look for my new story! It should be up!

~* Ja Ne*~

LtlSwimmerGurl!

__


	5. Makeup and Sharpie's One Evil, Yet Hila...

A/N: Hey Readers! I know that I promised that I would update as soon as I got home but our plane was delayed and we didn't get home until quarter to two! I was too beat to do anything. And I slept all day and got up at six, and then went back to bed at eight. I worked all this weekend to. I was still to beat to do anything on Sunday after work. So this chapter is a little late. 

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last chapter! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Rumiko Takashashi (still can't remember how to spell it, I'll just call her R.T!) does! I also don't own Adultswim! So there! Just to be on the safe side, I don't own that non-smudging lipstick either! 

****

~* BIG NEWS!*~ 

AdultSwim will start showing new episodes of _Inuyasha_ on August 25!

(* LtlSwimmerGurl Runs around screaming*)

****

So if you are a really big _Inuyasha _fan then make sure to watch it! If your in the Central time zone then it is on at 11:00 p.m! 

(*While Running around, LtlSwimmerGurl trips on her kitty and flies across the floor. Now she's eating carpet and swallowing teeth*)

****

Ihf you want check fer yurself, hen go to:

www.adultswim.com and go to the schedule, and change the date to Aug. 25 and it'll pop up! They update the schedule everyday, so tomorrow they will have Aug. 26! 

****

Chapter Five:

Sharpie's and Makeup = One Hilarious yet Evil Plan!

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

Last Time:

The song ended as they parked along the side of Inuyasha's mansion. Miroku walked up to the padlock and started to punch in the numbers. Kagome leaned over Miroku's shoulder so she could get the numbers for later.

'_975864532*, good now I can get him back when ever I want'_ She mentally noted.

The door silently opened up, revealing a paved road to the mansion. _'Finally, revenge was the best thing, and Inuyasha just might not be in school tomorrow!' _She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked up to the house.

Now Chapter Five:

Getting Into Inuyasha's house was easy. Anyone could walk right in because…..they didn't lock their doors at night. Which if you asked me was a little stupid. Know wonder Kikyou got in so ea- wait a minute how did Kikyou get in? She needed the code to the gate outside, she probably jumped the fence. 

__

'They probably don't even have a security system, why would they if they don't even lock their doors.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku why don't they lock their doors at night?" 

"Well Sango, Inuyasha's dad is the owner and inventor of 'Lock and Key' which is some type of security system. So he thinks that he'll never get robbed 'cuz he knows so much."

"That's really stupid, he'll event-" Sango was cut short by Kagome's furious hiss.

"You DIPSHITS! Your going to wake everyone up!"

Miroku led the way to Inuyasha's room. Occasionally stopping to look at the pictures. Kagome found herself admiring Inuyasha and his brother s- I think was Sesshoarsu? No wait it was Sesshomaru.

"Now you guys careful where you walk, this room looks like a dump." Miroku whispered.

"What guys room doesn't? Mine probably looks worse than his." Kagome whispered back.

They finally got up to his room. Miroku cautiously opened the door to Inuyasha's room, so he didn't make any noise. Kagome's eyes widened when she looked into the room. He had boxers all over the place, clothes thrown into a heaping pile in the far corner of the room. There were also what looked like pizza boxes an the floor, who knows how long they have been there.

His room was far worse than hers. She had a bunch of clothes on the floor, but not in a heaping pile! And she didn't have all kinds of food on her floor! 

She waded through the mess until she reached Inuyasha's bed. She silently put her backpack down and reached into it taking out her makeup bag. She took out the lipstick that doesn't smudge (you know the stuff that you put an over coat over your lipstick and it stays on all day, with out smudging? That stuff.) and 4 different color sharpie's. She waved to Sango who walked through the mess and up to Kagome's side. 

"I'll do his makeup and you can use the Sharpie's, but be quiet about it." They went to work on his face and soon they were done. 

They looked at their masterpiece and smiled at each other. Kagome prodded the sleeping Miroku. Soon Kagome was back at her house sleeping in her own bed. Having some very sweet dreams about a certain silver haired boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha woke up feeling refreshed. His face felt all tingly, but he dismissed it, as much as he hated to say it, he drooled in his sleep. 

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sesshomaru walked in and gave him a weird look that said ' I don't want to know' and walked away. 

__

'What's up with Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha thought as he walked out to his car. On the way to school he got some more weird looks from other drivers, and he called them some *choice* words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey have any of you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku.

"I think I saw him in the halls." Sango said.

"Do you think he's noticed yet?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Nah, he never looks in the mirror when he gets up, so I don't think he has noticed just. Quite. Yet." He replied.

Miroku was proved wrong when a scream burst through the hallways. They heard some slamming of lockers, and some screams. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all went pale. They franticly looked for a place to hide, but alas it was to late, for a furious Inuyasha was on their tale, with what looked like steam coming out of his ears. 

They looked at each other and then back to Inuyasha. He walked up to them with a very colorful face. He had on some bright green eye shadow, along with some bright pink lipstick, there was some nice looking blush on his face, although Kagome didn't remember putting it there. On the rest of his face he had 4 different shades of permanent markers. 

"Kagome! Did you do this?!" he screamed at her.

"Uhhh, no?" she said innocently.

"you BITCH! Your going to pay dearly for this!" he screamed.

"You know, you should try out for the circus, I hear they recently came to town holding auditions." She teased.

"Why you…! You son of a…..!" with that said he walked away, but not before he pulled Miroku along with him by the ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ohhhhhh! Cliffhanger!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Readers! I kinda thought that this was a boring chapter, and I'm the author! Well I don't know as to whether or not you liked this chapter, but review anyway! I hope you guys go and check out the schedule for Inuyasha! It is so great that they are coming out with new chapters! 

REVIEW!

Ja Ne!

Wait did I already tell you to review?

WELL REVIEW ALREADY!

Chapter Five: Finished August 11, 2003. At precisely 11:31 p.m.

P.S. Swim season has just started and I'm as tired as hell! You try being in a pool for 4 hours straight! So don't expect an update until at least Saturday or Sunday. Well with that said.

Till next time!

~*Ja Ne*~

~LtlSwimmerGurl~

****


	6. Lockers and, WHAT?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update, Swim practice was a killer yesterday and today. He had us doing 40 50's on a minute. (For those who don't know a 50 is two lengths of the pool.) On with the story…………

Disclaimer: I still don't Inuyasha, but hey at least I own the authors notes. Hey it's a start.

**Chapter 6**

Lockers, and ?!

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

Last Time………

They looked at each other and then back to Inuyasha. He walked up to them with a very colorful face. He had on some bright green eye shadow, along with some bright pink lipstick, there was some nice looking blush on his face, although Kagome didn't remember putting it there. On the rest of his face he had 4 different shades of permanent markers.

"Kagome! Did you do this?!" he screamed at her.

"Uhhh, no?" she said innocently.

"you BITCH! Your going to pay dearly for this!" he screamed.

"You know, you should try out for the circus, I hear they recently came to town holding auditions." She teased.

"Why you…! You son of a…..!" with that said he walked away, but not before he pulled Miroku along with him by the ear.

Now on with Chapter…….

Inuyasha had a great plan, only it involved Miroku. He knew Miroku was working for the Kagome and Sango. But that just makes the payback better. He called all over Las Vegas trying to find a place that would sell them to him. (Story's in America, in Las Vegas. Sorry for not saying earlier.) Finally he found one dealer that would agree to it, only he had to be pay a bit more than what was originally thought. He was going to have them delivered to Miroku's house because his parents are hardly ever home. Then they'd break into the School, and operation 'Kagome's locker' would commence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The delivery was taking a little bit longer than usual and this was making Inuyasha nervous. The Delivery was supposed to be here by now. Just then the phone rang and guess who it was.

"Yash, the delivery came, and I have a question,"

"What?"

"Can I keep one?"

"Fine but only one." he hung up the phone and went to Miroku's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To others she looked really cheery. But she secretly wondered what Inuyasha was planning on doing to her. Lately he's been walking around with that weird goofy smirk on his face. It made her really creped out. '_What if -'_

"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome whirled around to see Sango running her way. 

"What now Sango?" Kagome said

"Your not going to believe this but, Miroku told me what Inuyasha's planning! He's going to" She looked around and grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Miroku discussed what they would do for operation 'Kagome's Locker' at Miroku's house. They had it all pretty much down except for one thing…… They needed her locker combo.

"Damnit! We don't even know her fuckin' locker combo!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I know her locker combo, ask me nicely and maybe I will tell you."

"How did you get it?"

"Ohh, I have my ways. Now say the magic words!" Miroku said.

Miroku heard a sound that sounded like 'Please'. He decided to take pity on him anyways.

"You know that cute Junior that works in the office?" 

"Yeah. Wh- Oh no Miroku you didn't! Did you do wh-"

"Inuyasha get your mind out of the gutter! (A/N bet you never thought that Miroku would say that!) No I didn't screw her, I just promised her a date in the future."

"How soon is the 'future'?"

"Ummm, how about a few years?"

"But we'll be out of college by then."

"My point exactly, she won't remember and I hope to be married to Sango by then."

"The only way that will happen is the day you stop groping her. And the day after hell freezes over." 

"That will happen sooner than you think."

"What ever, now what is the gawd damn locker combo?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Fine here it is." Miroku handed Inuyasha a small crumpled up piece of paper.

"This will do fine just….fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome by now was well aware of Inuyasha's plan. Sango said that they would be at the school at about 12:00, at her locker, even in her locker. Kagome hoped that what they did wasn't something gross, but no matter what she new it would be. She had something in mind for his locker too. She knew his locker combo from Miroku, who knew that a lecher would come in handy. Kagome would be at the school at about the same time that they would be. Only their lockers were on different parts of the school. So all was….good.

::* At the school, at 12 O'clock*::

Kagome could hardly contain her hyper ness. She wasn't soo happy about buying the supplies that were needed for her plan, but hey they were necessary. As for Inuyasha's prank, she was going to go to her locker and take everything out and tape them all to the school walls. Hey while your doing one thing, why not do some vandalism too? 

Kagome and Sango got to his locker in a matter of minutes. She was currently doing the combo as Sango opened the boxes and took the tape out of the box. They unwrapped the each of them and tapped them all over the outside of the locker, and on the inside, they made sure that some of them were hanging down from the top of it. They tapped the boxes in along with them and put the words 'Womanly aren't we?'. Oh yeah this should have Inuyasha mad. But it wasn't really fair. She would get him twice in a row, but oh well you win some you lose some. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was currently 12:30 and Inuyasha and Miroku were done with operation Kagome's Locker. But what they didn't know was that this operation would never be seen by the school. When they left Kagome and Sango went to her locker to see their so called 'work of art'. It was to say the least stupid but a little smart too. 

"Sango get out the duck tape, and start cutting me some pieces. We got work to do." Kagome cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha to say the least was excited to see Kagome's face when she opened her locker, he could hear her screaming at him already. Ah, the sweet, sweet smell of revenge.

But when he got to school, all was not as suspected. The walls of the school had…..

"Dildo's!? What the FUCK are they doing on the walls!" Inuyasha's statement made everyone's head turn. Including someone by the name of Kagome. 

"Kagome! Why aren't they in your Locker?!" He screamed.

"Why Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" She looked at him innocently.

He ran off hearing her say something about checking his locker. He did just that, but what he saw made is jaw drop in horror.

What first caught his eye were the boxes with the words 'Womanly aren't we?' all over them. Taped to his locker were tampons, no applicator or wrapper. Inuyasha carefully walked upto his locker not sure as to whether or not it would eat him alive. He slowly did his locker combo and opened it slowly. Inside his locker were more tampons hanging from the strings, and some were even tapped to his books. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shrill scream rage could be heard around the school. Sending a shiver down everyone's spine, and making the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will Inuyasha do? Why is Kagome scared? Does it have to do with the her pranks? Update will be coming in a few days! My schedule is booked with two swim meets, pep band, band auditions, and most likely homework. 

Hey everyone sorry I have been feeling lazy lately, practices have been hard and I'm beat, not to mention that school starts on Tuesday. Ugggh! I'm excited I get to got to the state fair on Sunday! Yeah! The Minnesota State Fair Rox! Thanx to all of my reviewers. 

Lately I have been begging my mom to let me go post secondary in 11th grade, so I can learn Japanese, and take some of my college classes, and she's considering it, but she told me there is a place in the cities where they teach different languages and I'm soo excited! Can anyone tell me how to say the following words in Japanese:

Sky

Clouds

I love you

Shit

If you could do this it would be greatly appreciated! 

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

~ASAP!~

~*Ja Ne*~ 

LtlSwimmerGurl


	7. Look into their eye's, Tell me what you ...

Hey everyone! I know I said a couple of days, and I always seem to exceed that time limit so I'm not going to make any promises as to when the next chapter will come out. Swimming is hell, and once again I'm feeling really lazy. Speech sucks ASS! I have to give a speech tomorrow on an article, and in a couple of weeks I have to give a 3 minute speech on something, and it's going to be recorded! AHHHHHH! Oh well, It's a required class. About Kagome and Inuyasha's locker being next to each others, well their not, their really far away. Work with me here, I didn't even remember that I had put them next to each others, and this is my own story. How sad am I? Well on with the chapter……….

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, well actually I own the plot and the precarious situation that Kagome and Inuyasha get into. I don't own any songs that are featured in my fic either!

****

Chapter 7

Look into their eyes, tell me what you think

By:LtlSwimmerGurl

Last Time…….

What first caught his eye were the boxes with the words 'Womanly aren't we?' all over them. Taped to his locker were tampons, no applicator or wrapper. Inuyasha carefully walked up to his locker not sure as to whether or not it would eat him alive. He slowly did his locker combo and opened it slowly. Inside his locker were more tampons hanging from the strings, and some were even tapped to his books. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shrill scream of rage could be heard around the school. Sending a shiver down everyone's spine, and making the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This Time…….

Kagome dismissed Sango's scream, knowing that Miroku was up to his regular old tricks again. But this time Sango's scream was much worse. 

(*Made you think it was Inu didn't I?! Ahhhh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 2nd hour and Kagome has seen hide nor hair of Inuyasha. Biology would be starting in about 5 minutes. They would be learning the 5 characteristics of living things. Whoop-de-do. And someone was bound to say 'all living things reproduce.' 

'bing.bing.bing'

It was the First day of the new quarter and Kagome had biology, she found out from Miroku that Inuyasha had Biology the same hour. Oh well she could survive. Just as long as they weren't so close to each other.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A minute after the bell rang Inuyasha came walking into the room, the teacher hadn't come in yet so he wasn't tardy. The first thing he saw when he walked in was a smirking bitch. Shit. He had to have this class with her didn't he? As long as they weren't anywhere near each other it would be all good. He saw her look at him, he gave her a glare that could melt ice. He sat on the other side of the room, as far away from her as he could get. Right then Mr. Kugler came in. 

(* My biology teacher is Mr. Kugler. He is awesome! Not to mention the funniest person in the world. The whole thing that Kagome and Inu are going to do, my teacher made us do as an example. So enjoy!*)

"Welcome Seniors to Advanced Biology! Just in you have forgotten, were going review the 5 characteristics of Living Things."

"But Mr.Kugler what about a seating chart?" asked some nerdy girl.

"Ahhh yes, thank you for reminding me." Mr. Kugler started to rattle off random names.

Finally "Kagome on the left, Inuyasha on the right"

"What?!" Kagome screamed.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO SIT NEXT TO THIS BITCH!"

"AND THIS BITCH AIN'T GOING TO SIT NEXT TO THAT JACKASS!"

"Just for your outbursts your going to sit next to each other permanently for the next two quarters. Now lets get started."

Kagome walked slowly to the table that her and Inuyasha had to share. She set her stuff down and sat at the very end of the table. Careful not to get to close to him. Inuyasha did the same. 

"Kagome pick a number between 1 and 5." Mr. Kugler said

"How about number 3?"

"Living things respond to their environment. You think that you feel uncomfortable now sitting next to your partner. Wait till we start the example. Hmmmm, ok everyone turn to your partner." The whole class moved to face their partner except for two people.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, turn and face each other, or I will fail you both."

Kagome and Inuyasha grudgingly turned to each other. "Now you must touch knee to knee." Once again they grudgingly moved towards each other. "Now stare into each other's eye's. Don't look away. Keep staring." Kagome and Inuyasha had no choice they had to. I mean he didn't do this example last year. Must only be for the Adv. Biology students. 

Mr. Kugler being the weird person that he is went to the cd player and turned it on. Everyone turned to him. "What did I say?! Keep staring at each other! This is a long example! So keep on!" Everyone turned back to their partner.

Just then Kagome's favorite song came on……….

(Maroon 5, 'She will be loved')

__

'Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

__

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my doors always open

You can come anytime you want

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.'

'God that's a beautiful song. If any guy wants to woe me, or make me fall in love w/ them, they just have to dedicate this song to me. That's all I ask. All they have to do.' Kagome thought '_maybe even Inuyasha could be that guy.' _she added

"Okay children, I'm going to turn off the lights, so keep on looking into their eyes" Mr. Kugler said, then came on Inuyasha's favorite song……..

(smile empty soul 'Bottom of a bottle')

__

'been scared and lonely

I've asked myself is something wrong with you

My girlfriend told me

I need some time alone to deal with issues

But something makes me carry on

It's difficult to understand why I always want to fly

I do it for the drugs

I do it just feel alive

I do it for the love

That I get from the bottom of a bottle

You always call me

And asked me how I make it through the day

I'm always falling

I guess it's just gods way of making me pay

When I I wonder why I try

And I I wonder why I bother

And I I wonder why I cry

Why I I go through all this trouble'

'God that is one kick ass song.' Inuyasha thought

The last song had to be every bodies favorite………

(Linkin Park 'Faint') (* A/N: Steph, I dedicate this to you! You're the reason I got in to rock music! Thanx a bunch!*)

__

'I am

Little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

A handful of complaints but I can't help the fact 

That everyone can see these scars

I am 

What I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But it's like no matter what I do 

I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So let go 

Watching you

Turn you back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not 

But I'll be here

Cause your all I got

I can't feel 

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back 

I won't be ignored

I am 

A little bit insecure

A little unconfident

Cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never want to say

But I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do 

I can't convince you

For once just hear me out

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

Cause your all I got

No

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now'

"Okay students! Now when I turn the lights on tell me what happens to your partners eyes." and like clock work the lights were suddenly on. 

"Kagome what happened to Inuyasha's eye's?" Mr. Kugler asked, everyone turned to the pair. Kagome didn't answer. "O….k…… Inuyasha what happened to Kagome's eye's?" He didn't answer either. 

Mr. Kugler leaned over to the nerdy girl "what do you suppose is going on between them?………Shall we see how long before they come back to reality?" the nerdy girl nodded her head interested in the couple.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

///*Kagome's POV*///

I have to say, this is a great experiment, what did he want us to do again? Oh yeah Inuyasha's eye's, they got sexier. I could do this for hours

///end pov///

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

////Inu's POV////

This isn't a bad view, no wonder I did so well last year in Biology. What did he just ask? What happened to their eyes? Well that's an easy one their eye's just got a whole lot sexier. I think I could do this for ever.

////end pov////

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Mr. Kugler decided one more time to get their attention. "Now Kagome, tell me what happened to Inuyasha's eyes."

Kagome snapped back to reality, and answered "his eye's just got a lot sexier." and she was being dead serious.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome's eye's"

"They got a whole lot sexier." once again he was dead serious too.

"I'm sorry that is completely incorrect. What happens is the pupil's in the eye's constrict when I turned off the light, and contract when I turn on the light. Now your going to do another example. When I say go you and your partner are going to switch chairs……..Go!" Everyone scrambled to do as he said. Even Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"Now I'm going to pick on these two love birds once again" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Kagome what did you notice when you sat in Inuyasha's chair?"

"That it was hot." 

"Inuyasha?"

"It was hot also."

"So both of you think that the other has a hot butt?" Mr. Kugler asked while smirking. 

Kagome and Inuyasha sputtered trying to think up something that would help them deny the truth.

The truth about their love for one another.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Well that's it for today! Review and tell me what you think. Ummmm, if you were to ask me, I think that this whole chapter was a little unneeded, and I'm the authoress. 

LtlSwimmerGurl :::::::: Chapter 6 finished at 8:53 p.m September 15, 2003

__ __


	8. Whose More Important?

A/N: Hey guys what's up? I'm going to do a quick recap, and thanx to the following:

To the people who put me on their fav's:

Rogue Falcon

Lil-Moe

The-Freak 32

AlkalinePretzel

Kaela, the Tiger Deomoness

WaterGoddess9

Blackthorn1989

anime 2 deth

NoLabel- 

RedFerret15

Thanx to the following Reviewers:

Kaori-chan99

Turiya

anime 2 deth

LogicAL

PeachesDani

tEsSeRaCt

bea

Lymaris

WaterGoddess9

Kitsuyei

Cbwscythe

Sakie

tears-of-silver

Loozer-09: Girl you have been reviewing my story since I posted it. Thank you so much!

Lindy*girl

sweet little country girl

Now on with my story……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time………

Kagome and Inuyasha sputtered trying to think up something that would help them deny the truth.

The truth about their love for one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This Time…….

"Yeah, tha-" Mr. Kugler stopped as he looked at his students faces, which all had gone as white as a sheet. He slowly turned around. He came face to face with a 7mm gun barrel, held by a frustrated and crazy looking Kikyo.

"Ya know, I've often wondered what it would be like to be dead……. Never having to worry about life, friends, clothes, _money_. Inuyasha?" Kikyo said.

The boy in question turned his head towards the girl gone insane.

"Haven't you always wondered about that?"

"No" he answered boldly.

"Do you believe in Heaven?"

"Yes."

"You do? Tell me……Why?"

"I don't have to tell you anyting."

"Oooh, we are a bold one aren't we? What if I shot someone close to you? Not personally-- well not yet anyways-- but kind of close to you?"

Inuyasha glanced quickly at Kagome, who caught his glance….but so did kikyo.

"Hmmmm….I already have my first volunteer" Kikyou said and turned to the girl "Stand up Kagome" Kagome looked at Mr. Kugler who fearfully nodded, then look to Inuyasha, who had fear written all over his face. Kagome stood up not showing any sign of fear what so ever, not wanting kikyo to have her satisfaction of knowing that she was scared.

"Now tell me Inuyasha, whose life is more important? Me or _Kagome_? Who would you chose to save?" Kikyo asked as she pointed a gun to Kagome's head.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words, was Kagome's life worth more than anothers? No. He couldn't make that choice, he couldn't be held responsible for that. For…. Saving a life, but ending another.

"You can't make me chose" Inuyasha said quietly.

"How about an easier one. Kagome's life or yours? What do you say?" Kikyou asked with a sickening gleam in her eyes.

"Kagome's." he said even quieter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry so short everyone! But that was all that I have on my computer and all that I can think off. Will try to post on weekend. No promises.

Review everyone!

~*Ja Ne*~

LtlSwimmerGurl


	9. SHOOT! WHY WON'T IT SHOOT!

A/N* Ok yesterday was Turkey Lurkey Day, as my sister would call it. Her Bf came over to my grandma's house, and it was like my uncle was integrating him. Oh well, He's really funny. 

I would have updated wednsday/thursday, but I was really pissed off at my friend. She's turning into the town bicycle. When we were at the Guthrie Theater (We were there to see 'A Christmas Carol'), it was intermission, and my friend went to the bathroom, so I went through her purse, but honestly I was looking for gum, and chapstick. Well, in the process I found a note from her bf saying 'I'll try to finger you on the bus today, I'll make it look like were not doing anything. I'll just put my coat over us, and we'll sit in the back. Well being the person I am I confronted her, she said it was all a joke, but I don't believe her. I mean, in 8th grade she went around telling me and her other friends that she just had sex w/ one of her other Bf's, well now, she told all us that she was raped. I hardly believed that. Not to mention we had a history project due on Monday, and me and my friend Redferret15 did all of the work and she did none! Well, we'll see how she likes it when she finds out that she's getting a big FAT F on her project! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She'll be pissed, yes. But she doesn't deserve it. Sorry, I was rambling. I shouldn't really take it out on you reviewers, but you read my story! So….well whatever, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha and co. or any of the songs that will be mentioned in this story!

****

Chapter 9

Shoot! Why won't it SHOOT!?

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time…….

Inuyasha was at a loss for words, was Kagome's life worth more than anothers? No. He couldn't make that choice, he couldn't be held responsible for that. For…. Saving a life, but ending another.

"You can't make me chose" Inuyasha said quietly.

"How about an easier one. Kagome's life or yours? What do you say?" Kikyou asked with a sickening gleam in her eyes.

"Kagome's." he said even quieter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kikyou was stunned. He was willing to give up his life for her?! The whore that ruined _her_ life, who got _her_ man, who's SO GOD DAMNED PERFECT! She would pay, oh yes she would……….She……DESERVED……IT!

Her face started to scrunch showing all of her emotions. Realization that Inuyasha was in _love _with _Kagome_! Horror because she never even had a chance. Pain, from heart break…….and…..anger, for she wanted revenge on their awakening relationship.

Kikyo started to raised her gun again, pointing it at Inuyasha this time. Her new main target. She had to break this relationship, make Kagome weep for losing a newfound lover.

She cocked the gun, and placed her hand on the trigger……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha watched on in fear as he stared at Kikyou. He could see all of the emotions showing on her face. Realization, horror, pain, and anger. He didn't care, he had to save Kagome. He didn't know what set off Kikyou, but whatever it was must've been really bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Kikyou bring her arm up to Inuyasha. He said that he wanted to……save…..her. He….._loved _her. She was starting to get dizzy, from all the butterflies in her stomach. 

But now was not the time to be thinking of something like that. She couldn't get sick. She had to do something……something……………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kikyou cocked the gun, pushing it straight against Inuyasha's head.

"Good bye Inuyasha." Kikyou said. She watched as he closed his eyes, and she heard Kagome shrieking in the background. She smiled. She was going to cause them some very horrible pain. And that it is what she wanted.

She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Something was supposed to happen right? She looked at Inuyasha, who was still standing and looking relieved. 

"SHOOT! WHY WON'T IT SHOOT!?" Kikyou screamed. She slamed the gun against the table. 

Kagome didn't waste anytime. She let Kikyou have it. She jumped on her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was still alive. Which meant that the gun didn't go off. He opened his eyes to see Kagome pummeling Kikyou. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, trying to pull her off the already bruised and bleeding Kikyou. 

"You BITCH!" Kagome screamed, thrashing around in Inuyasha's arms. "You tried to Kill him! You tried to KKKKIIIILLL HIM! Can't you get it through your head?! He's mine, not yours!" She said, instantly regretting it. She turned in his arms, to see his eyes widen.

"Inuyasha please let me go." she said quietly. He did as she said. Letting her go, she went over to Mr. Kugler, who after talking to her immediately went to Kikyou tying her hands behind her back, and gagging her in the process.

Inuyasha watched her retreating form walk down the hallway. He knew he should have went after her, but he couldn't not yet. He had to do some major thinking………………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone, sorry this is so short again. But If you all be good, and review I will try to update this weekend. 

****

QUESTION:

Who wrote 'Get Over It'?

Please tell me!

I have heard so much about it, and I want to read it, but I can't find it anywhere. Will someone please tell me who wrote it! If you do, then I promise you two updates, and some pocky.

I'm going to do something I don't normally do. But here it goes: I want to recommend to you a story called 'The Life of an Immobile Teen'. By Lisuli. It is so great, and I recommend that you all read it. You will be very amazed. Well that's it I'll see ya'll later.

~*~*Ja Ne*~*~

LtlSwimmerGurl


	10. Pool Records, and Assistant Coaches!

A/N: Hey everyone what's up? I know, I know, it's been awhile since I have updated. I have a legit reason. I had a really bad fight with my friend. She said that I was saying shit about her really fat boyfriend, but I wasn't, and she called me the following night and bitched me out. BUT I was not the only person who said anything, My other friend Steph, said some shit to. I WANT TO KNOW WHY I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT IS BEING BLAMED! HUH KARA?! WHY ONLY ME?! Well the next day we were passing notes and she said she was sorry, but I won't take easily to that. She HUNG up on me. I HATE it when people do that, it tells me that you will start it, but you don't want to resolve it. Then during class she said that she was going to tell Mr. Scholer, But who gives, it's not like he can stop me from saying shit. So I was just like what ever, and I was getting really pissed so I literally threw the note at her, she looked at me and said (literally) "You BITCH!" and then I felt her hand on my arm, I really thought that she was going to hit me. Scared the SHIT out of me. Not that I had to go to the bathroom at the time. So I have yet to forgive her. BUT KARA IF YOU READING THIS……..YOU'RE THE BITCH NOT ME! *sighs* Another year gone, another one beginning. Uggggh! I wish I was rich! Oh well Happy New Year! Go 2004!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then he would be chained to my bed, wearing nothing but leather, and his hair would be a mess, and you would never hear of him again! *Tee-Hee, Snort* But he's not in my room now is he?

A/N: I'm watching this really weird show called Ciruque. It's funny but classical. It has contortionists and stuff like that. So please forgive me if this chapter is a bit strange!

****

Chapter 10

Pool Records and Assistant Coaches

By: LtlSwimmerGurl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha please let me go." she said quietly. He did as she said. Letting her go, she went over to Mr. Kugler, who after talking to her immediately went to Kikyou tying her hands behind her back, and gagging her in the process.

Inuyasha watched her retreating form walk down the hallway. He knew he should have went after her, but he couldn't not yet. He had to do some major thinking………………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome went home right after the incident. She had to get ready for the swim meet that was coming up. She wanted to improve, she was so close to breaking the pool record for the 500. (that's the event that I do! But the state record is 4:56. Sadly I'm a 6:20. But hey. That's still fast right?).

~~~~~~~~Skipping to where Kagome Gets To Pool!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome went in through the Main pool doors. Everyone was setting up the pool, putting in the Touch Pads, and rigging them up so they could get splits. They already had all of the lane lines in. She walked around the pool to where Sango was standing watching Everyone. 

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So, I heard about the ordeal in Biology." Sango said

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Kagome screamed.

"Didn't mean what? What are you talking about?" 

"Aaaahhh, Nothing, never mind." she said a little embarrassed.

"Ooookk. Well you better change into your swim suit. Kaedea is going to yell at you." Sango said. (I don't think that I have mentioned her have I? Or was it Myoga? Oh god. I think I'm getting Alzheimer's. No offense.)

Kagome mindlessly walked into the locker room and walked out five minutes later only to realize that the arriving team had just arrived, and had their suits on and everything. They were currently trying to situate them selves on the benches. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warm up had gone by fast. They only had to do SKIPS by 200. (Swim, Kick, Individual Medley (Butterfly, Back, Breast, Free.) Pull, Swim. Confusing? Ask me about it in a review.) She hated swim meets. They always made her so nervous! 

Kagome watched as Kaedea put up the Line up for the night. When Kagome went to check it, she was a little disappointed at the fact that she was only doing a 500, but at the same time a little happy. Oh well, she was going to sleep any ways, she was going to have Sango wake her up 2 races before she was to swim. Yeah, that would work. 

She walked up to Sango. "Hey, wake me up before my race ok?"

"Sure, ok. Just don't get caught." Sango warned.

"I won't don't worry."……………….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome! Wake up! You'll miss you race!"

Kagome jolted awake. Her race? She was gonna miss it? OH SHIT! She took off running, making sure she had her cap on and her goggles with her. 

Kagome got to her block just as the JV's finished their races. Kagome did some QUICK stretching. 

"Heat one, 500 Free…..Swimmer's Take Your Mark." The ref said. (Yes it's true, we have referee's in swimming, weird huh?)

Then a sudden and familiar voice rang out, "GO KAGOME! KICK SOME ASS!"

~~~~~~~~It might get weirder I'm watching a different show called Quantum~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the swimming pool arena. Trying his best to look bored. But one look at Miroku, and you could tell that he was in heaven.

"Inuyasha! Look!" Miroku screamed, and pointed off into the distance.

Inuyasha turned around on impulse, but all he saw was a bunch of girls….in-

"Inuyasha, their in SWIM SUITS!" He screamed again. "And theirs Kagome, she is behind the block, and Sango's at the end of her lane! I think she's doin' the 500, cuz they have those weird cards!"

"Good assessment Miroku, at least we now know that your not stupid." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Heat one, 500 Free…..Swimmer's Take Your Mark."

Inuyasha had this really odd erg. But what the Hell? Why not.

"GO KAGOME! KICK SOME ASS!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"QUIET PLEASE!" The Referee yelled.

After all was quite, the reff continued. "Take you Mark……." about 20 seconds later the buzzer sounded. Signaling the start of the race. 

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be able to see these girls all the time?" Yep, that oughta have gotten his attention. 

"You bet I do!"

"Then How about we become assistant coaches? I mean we have to be at all the practices and at all of the meets. Sound like fun?"

"Inuyasha! I love you!" Miroku screamed and hugged him. The whole crowd turned towards them with raised eyebrows. 

"HE'S NUTS! I SWEAR HE IS, I HAVE NEVER SEEN THIS QUEER IN MY LIFE!" Inuyasha screamed. But to no avail. Suddenly out of now where Hojo gloms himself to Inu's arm.

"Oh Inuyasha! Come out and say it! I'M GAY! I LOVE MEN!" Hojo screamed. The crowd suddenly backed away, including Miroku, Hojo seemed to be doing some kind of dance between humping, and shaking his 'booty' next to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha couldn't take much more of this. He turned towards Hojo and shoved him into the nearest wall. 

"Sorry Hojo, Your not my type." Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was one lap left, and Kagome and another girl from another team were neck and neck. Each one struggling for first place. Inuyasha had the biggest erg to bite his nails, but he didn't want to ruin them, after all they looked so nice. 

They were closing in on the last lap…Kagome was in the Lead……No the other girl was…..wait now Kagome was in the lead….SHE WAS STAYING IN THE LEAD! Alright!

Kagome came rushing in. First…..She had gotten first. She looked up at the score board, expecting to see a really slow time, but to her surprise she saw that she had broken the state record of 4:56, with a 4:55!

The whole crowd went wild. Sango came rushing up and jumped into the water and smothered Kagome with all kinds of hugs and kisses. (*Don't you even be thinking that their lesbians! Perverts.) 

"Sango! Let Kagome breathe!" Kaedea said over the loud speaker.

Sango let go of Kagome and helped her get out of the pool. She was instantly crowded by her team mates. Then the announcer came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The state and pool record for the 500 yard Freestyle has just been broken by Miss Kagome Higurashi. 

Kaedea pushed her way through the wall of screaming Girls and brought Kagome out of the circle and into her office. 

"Kagome-" She started but was cut off by two young men.

"Kaedea, when would you like us to start?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everyone! I am back, I have just crawled out of my hole and wrote you another chapter! I will try to update this weekend. Really I will. Sorry, about the abrupt ending. I want to save the last for the next chapter. This Quantum show is really good. And right now, they have this hot looking guy in a Speedo, YEAH! ROCK ON! ^.^ 

If you have any questions as to what I was talking about (I'm referring to the stuff that has to do with swimming,) just ask them in a review and I will be sure to answer them in the next chapter! 

I want you all to leave me a really nice review now. You hear?! One more thing I want to repeat this incase she missed it. KARA……….YOU'RE THE BITCH!

~Love, Peace, And Hair Grease~

~*^LtlSwimmerGurl^*~


	11. Does Perkins Equal Love?

A/N: Hey everyone, it's me LtlSwimmerGurl here. I have just watched over four hours of 'Ceres, Celestial Legend'. And let me say that I cried. It was confusing, I mean, Aya loves Yuhi AND Toya, but she stays with Toya in the end, and then, Aya gets pregnant, but I won't tell you who the father is. Then the father is murdered. BUT he comes back to life due to Ceres Hagaromeru. But when they can finally live happily together, he finds out due to the fact that he gave Cere's the hagaromeru back, he only has a little while left to live, and right now I feel like writing nothing but romance. Has anyone ever gotten a really bad hair cut? I did, and the next day I went to school I had a hat over my head. Yeah, it was that bad, and by nine o'clock I was in tears, I went into a mental meltdown. It was horrible, especially when my friend looked at me and said, 'Nice hack job'. Well I don't want to talk about it any more, but, if any of my reviewers ever want to talk to me, you can add me to your contacts list. Here's my e-mail- RachelTheStar@msn.com

BlondeChick736: I was unable to send you an answer, due to unknown e-mail, so if you want an answer, it's yes. My e-mail is RachelTheStar@msn.com

Demon angel: Thanks! YOU'RE MY 100TH REVIEWER! YOU GET A SPECIAL TREAT! *HANDS OUT POCKY, AND INUYASHA BUNDLE SETS* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Ok! Now on with The chapter!

Last Time…….

"So when do we start?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome frowned. What did they mean by that? 

"Ahh, Inuyasha, Miroku, you both will start tomorrow." Kaede said, then directed her attention towards Kagome, "Kagome, do you have a ride home tonight?" 

Kagome gave her a weird stare, of course she didn't have a ride home, she never did, Kaede always gave her a ride home. "Yeah, you always give me a ride home." 

"Sorry child I have to go the hospital, my daughter called me before the meet, she just went into labor, and well I'm going to be a grandmother before midnight," Kaede then turned towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha? Would you be willing to give Kagome a ride home tonight?"

"Sure, as long as she doesn't pull any of that miko shit she did the other day." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. Was he actually being nice? Something must be up. She was going to watch him like a hawk tonight, to make sure that he wouldn't stop along the side of the road and make her get out in the middle of nowhere. 

"Kagome? Is that ok, either that or your walking." Kaede said.

Kagome looked at her like she was some weird person, but gave in anyways, she needed a ride home and if he was willing, then she would take him up on his offer. "Sure. Hold on one sec." 

Kagome left the small office, searching for Sango, she didn't want to sound like a little girl who was afraid, but she really wanted Sango along just in case. She searched the pool area for her friend, finally finding her behind a block. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome waited for her friend to get done swimming before asking her.

"Kagome are you sure? I mean, won't Inuyasha be a little mad?" Sango asked

"I don't know, but Sango I just don't want to go by my self." Kagome replied

"Fine, but ask Inuyasha first, I don't want him yelling at me." At Sango's reply Kagome could finally relax. She went to find Inuyasha. Kagome looked all over. Did she not tell him that she would be right back? I mean there _was_ a chair in the office, but she finally found him in the bleachers waiting and watching the swimming meet. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Man was it just her or was Inuyasha mentally ill? He was really being nice to her. To _her_. Oh well then he wouldn't mind if Sango would come along.

"I was wondering, Sango didn't have a ride home either. And well, I was wondering if she could come along." She finally said with the end of the sentence sounding more like a squeak.

"I don't mind, but you that Miroku drove with me right?" 

"Oh, ok. I'm sure Sango won't mind." Kagome said. She turned around and heard Inuyasha give a piggy sounding snort. What was so funny? So what if Miroku was going to drive with them? She just wouldn't tell Sango that he was. What could it hurt?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the end of the meet, and Kagome was beat. She ached all over, and not to mention she was really hungry. Hungry enough that she could eat everything at a buffet. But she only told that to Sango. 

"Sango, we need to get going. I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse, and you taking so long isn't helping!" Kagome screamed.

"Hold on Kagome, I'm putting my hair up." Sango said as she walked around the corner, coat on, and bags in hand. 

"Ok, lets go, I'm s-"

  
"Yeah, I know, your _hungry_" Sango repeated.

"Your damn right I am. Now the faster we move the faster we get to eat." Kagome said pushing Sango out of the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean Miroku's riding with us? Didn't he drive himself?!" Sango said in disbelief.

"No, he came here with me." Inuyasha said

"Ok, well I'll just catch a ride with someone else then." She said

"Sorry Sango, everyone one else from our team has left. So your stuck with us." Kagome said a little to sweetly.

"Fine!" She said a little to loud.

Inuyasha lead the way out to the car, with Miroku following, and Kagome and Sango behind Miroku. Sango had insisted that he walk in front of them. She still didn't trust him enough. 

Inuyasha stopped before a midnight blue, '77 Chevy Camaro. It was in mint condition, except for the fact that he replaced the cassette player with a CD player. It had leather seats, and in the rear windshield there was a big dragon sticker that had been put there. Kagome liked this car, and the fact that it had dragons on it was even better. She absolutely _loved_ dragons. (*My car is decked out in dragons, I LOVE DRAGONS! How about you?*)

"Kagome you sit in the front, Miroku and Sango can sit in the back." Inuyasha said. Kagome could here Sango muttering as she got into the back of the car. She didn't have to turn around to know that Miroku was smiling to himself. Geeze, sometimes that that guy could be such an idiot towards Sango. It was so obvious. If only he could stop being so touchy feely all the time. She made a mental note to talk to him sometime.

"Ok, here's the plan. Miroku and I are hungry, so you have a choice, it's either Burger King, or Perkins. Make up your mind. You can sit in the car, or you can come in and eat." Inuyasha said.

"PERKINS!" Kagome suddenly screamed. She turned around to face Sango who had Burger King at the same time. 

"Sango! Perkins is so much better!" Kagome whined

"Then go there. I'm going to Burger King." Sango said.

"Fine, Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I think I will be going to Perkins. No need to get mad, we don't have to sit together you know." Inuyasha said before she could retort.

"What about you Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Burger King. And I go with what Inuyasha said." Miroku said. 

Great, just great, Kagome was going to be stuck in the same restaurant as Inuyasha was. Jusssst Great. Almost Peachy Keen you could say. Not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the restaurant, waiting to be seated. A pretty waitress/hostess about there age walked up. Kagome watched her as she sized Inuyasha up. It was making her a little mad. It went on for about 3 more minutes before Kagome coughed to get things rolling again. She was hungry, and wanted to be seated _now_. 

"Will you be sitting together?" She asked.

"No I prefer non-smoking." Kagome said.

"So do I, but just put us in different booths please." Inuyasha asked. 

"Sure." The waitress said , and lead them to there separate booths. They weren't really separate, they were facing each other as they each sat in their own booth. 

The waitress soon came back with their water and took Kagome's order, but Kagome noticed that it was taking quite a bit longer for Inuyasha to order. She saw the waitress blush, and giggle a little bit. God, could that guy not keep it in his pants? Did he have to suddenly have to turn into Miroku? Men. They were all the same. Kagome saw her write something down, and gave it to him, and then saw him wink at her. She was not going to let this happen. Besides she didn't want to sit here all by her self. 

Kagome got up and moved all her stuff to Inuyasha's booth. He gave her a questionable look before she said, "I don't want to be sitting there all by my self, it's lonely. Is it ok if I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure, just don't bug me……….to much." he added on with a smirk.

"Ok, so what are you doing for Kaede tomorrow" Kagome asked.

"Didn't you hear? Miroku and I are the new assistant coaches." He said. He was prepared to hear her start screaming, but all he heard was a little "Oh", and she just looked out the window. 

"Aren't you mad?" he asked

"Why? I can't do anything about it." she said quietly.

"Are you ok?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

The rest of the dinner went by without anyone saying a word, the annoying waitress kept coming back to check on them, Kagome kept seeing her wink at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha would just ignore her. Probably on account that Kagome was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Inuyasha got into the car, and waited for Miroku and Sango to get done eating. Inuyasha turned on the radio, no use in being bored if you had a radio available, right? 

Kagome could only stand a couple of rappers and one would have to be Snoop Dogg (*Yeah! That's right! Snoop D o double g.*)

"Welcome back all! Here's 'Beautiful' by Snoop Dogg, featuring Pharrell." the guy on the radio said.

"*Beautiful, I just want you to know   
You're my favorite girl…*"

"Great song, don't you think?" Kagome asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, I love Snoop Dogg." Inuyasha said back.

"Me to, there are only a few rappers that I can take, and he's one of them. But I'm mostly into to rock, and light rock. Oh and classical, that's good to." Kagome said.

"*I know you gon' lose it, this new Snoop shit   
Come on baby boo, you gotsta get into it   
Don't fool wit the playa with the cool whip   
Yeah-yeah, you know I'm always on that cool shit   
Walk to it, do it how you do it   
Have a glass, lemme put you in the mood and,   
Lil' cutie lookin' like a student….*"

"Yeah, I agree with you. Rock is so much better, but you forgot techno. That stuff is great to. Classical is good to, which do you like better? Mozart's Hungarian Rhapsody, or Bach's Toccata e Fuga?" Inuyasha asked 

"I would have to say Mozart's Hungarian Rhapsody. That song is so beautiful, but it sounds a little depressing at the same time." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Inuyasha then hesitated. Should he tell her? Should he say they had a lot in common? What the hell, why not? "You know Kagome, we have a lot in common." 

Kagome looked him straight in the eye, "Yeah, I guess your right, we do." she said smiling.

"*Long hair, wit'cha big fat booty   
Back in the days you was a girl I went to school wit   
Had to tell your moms and sister to cool it   
The girl wanna do it, I just might do it   
Here to walk wit some pimp-pimp clue wit'   
Mommy don't worry, I won't abuse it….*"

Kagome started to shiver. Man it was starting to get cold. But hey, what could you do? The desert tends to get cold in the night, even she knew that. 

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked noticing her shiver.

"A little, but I'll be fine. Really I will." Kagome said.

"I don't believe you, come here." he said, pointing to the spot next to him.

"No, that's ok. Really I'm fi-" 

"You know your cold, so why resist? Just come here." He said softer.

Kagome obeyed him, and moved so that their arms were touching. Inuyasha put an arm around her, and moved her closer so that she was in the crook of his arm and body. Kagome was starting to get a little warmer.

"*Hurry up and finish so we can watch "Clueless"   
I laugh at these niggas when they ask who do this   
But everybody know who girl that you is….*"

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha ask.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad if I…." He didn't finish.

"Mad at what? What did you do?" She was getting nervous, was he alright? Oh gods, she hoped he was.

Kagome didn't get a chance to reply when she felt the sudden pressure on her lips. She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Inuyasha. She could tell just by the smell. He smelled like Axe. You know the one with the dragons? (*That stuff smells so good, my dad wears it. Man that stuff Rocks, I wish they would make something like that for women. -_-*) 

Kagome's mind screamed for her to stop. It kept telling her that it wasn't right. That she should wait till she knew him better. But she already knew enough about him. 

"*When I see my baby boo, shit, I get foolish   
Smack a nigga that tries to pursue it   
Homeboy, she taken, just move it   
I asked you nicely, don't make the Dogg lose it   
We just blow 'dro and keep the flow movin'   
In a '64, me and baby boo cruisin'…*" 

Inuyasha turned Kagome so that she was facing him. He placed a hand on her arm, and the other one on the back of her head. Making sure she didn't go anywhere. He couldn't believe that she didn't pull back, and start spitting fire. He half expected her to slap him, and call him all the crude names she could think of. He started to deepen the kiss, and Kagome still didn't pull back. 

Kagome placed her hand on each side of Inuyasha's face. Trying to deepen the kiss. She felt something hot and wet against her mouth, begging for entrance. Kagome opened up, in a gasp, but found her mouth being explored by Inuyasha's tongue. Kagome did the same, wanting to know every inch of his mouth. 

"*Body rag interior blue, and   
Have them hydralics squeakin' when we screwin'   
Now she's yellin', hollerin' out Snoop, and   
Hootin', hollerin'; hollerin', hootin' 

Black and beautiful, you the one I'm choosin'…*"

Inuyasha slowly slipped his hand from Kagome's arm to her breast, slightly applying pressure to it as he kissed her. He heard what sounded like a muffled moan come from her throat. It excited him. He was still amazed. He had done all of this stuff, and she still hadn't pulled back. He ventured on further. Into….Unknown territory….. Inuyasha slowly took his hand from the back of her hand to the front of her shirt.

Kagome couldn't believe this. Was she really sitting in a car….and making out with Inuyasha? She knew it was wrong. But all of the things he was doing to her just felt so…so…so right. Kagome slowly reached down to cup him. She received a satisfyingly low moan come from his throat. 

Inuyasha didn't like it. He could swear that she was trying to even the stakes out, by teasing him, and he didn't like it at all, so he decided that he would make it a little harder on her. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and reached his hand inside to cup one of her breasts. He started to knead it. Effectively sending a shiver down her spine. Inuyasha slowly started to lay Kagome down on the seat so that he was on top….

"HEY YOU IN THERE!" The cop on the outside started to scream, shining a light in the window. "Stop what your doing and get a room, this is a public area, not some make out point!" The cop screamed.

Inuyasha quietly growled to himself as he lifted him self up off of Kagome. He started the car up all the way, and then drove off to the Burger King parking lot, waiting for Sango and Miroku to get done.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started.

"Please Inuyasha, don't tell anyone that that happened. I don't want anyone to find out." Kagome said quietly as she buttoned up her shirt. 

Inuyasha reached his hand out, only to have Kagome scoot closer to the door. What had he done? Oh Kami, what had he done?

A/N: Ok what did you think? Was that little limey seen bad? Someone please tell me, I watched a romance anime all night long, and this is all that I could come up with. So yeah. Please Review, I would love to know what you think. Don't forget if you want to you can talk to me whenever you want. I'm basically online every day of the week. The internet is my life! My e-mail is at the top, and on my bio page.!

Review Please!

~*LtlSwimmerGurl*~

Current time- 4: 50 AM 

Good Night All!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter, I don't own Inuyasha either, you sadistic people!

  



	12. Confusion

A/N: HELLO! I have reverted to my normal self, and have finally crawled out from under my tye-dyed rock to give you another chapter! YEAH!

I HAVE CHANGED MY NAME! I am now FanelianHalfDemonDragon. So yes! This story is by LtlSwimmerGurl, who happens to be me!

My reasoning as to why I have yet to update for a while, are as follows:

1) Your authoress is now 16 and one week and 1 day. Yep! 16! And She is a licensed driver. YEAH! 

2) You know that "No Child Left Behind" Law/Act? Well because of that, I have had so many freaking tests lately that it's not even funny. 

3) My History teacher hates me, so I have been working hard on doing good in his class. And Spanish class is finally taking it's toll. I don't understand it, even the German foreign exchange students understand it more than I do! UGGGH! *Pulls out Hair* 

Well enough with my ranting, here is the next chapter………

**__**

Chapter 12 

**__**

By: FanelianHalfDemonDragon (LtlSwimmerGurl)

**_~Confusion~_**

*Kagome's POV*

Sometimes you think that if you roll your self into a tight little ball, then nothing can get in. No person can find there way into your heart, to know your deepest desires and dreams. But somehow one person manages to wedge themselves into your mind and heart. 

Odd ain't it? One minute you bicker like little kids, then the guy you like flirts with some waitress whom he has never met, you have a nice quiet dinner, and wait in the car for your friends, who seem to be taking there time. You talk to this other person, and you find that you have something's in common, but soon things get carried away, you do things that had never been done before, like emotions have a mind of their own, and control every movement that you seem to make. Then everything in your mind seems to fall into place, but this perfect ness only seemed to confuse me more.

I had never done the things that I had done with Inuyasha that night, and if that cop hadn't come by when he did, kami only knows what the soft caresses would have turned into (*ahem, any clue as to what?*).

I don't understand what's going on. Inuyasha does have a reputation, but don't think that he is one of those sex crazed guys, he's actually quite……….reserved. Well all except rude, obnoxious, witty, mouth of his. Yes, you heard me right, I admit that I have taken a liking to him, although it makes me somewhat curious as to why Inuyasha became an assistant manager to the swim team. She understood Miroku's reasoning-hell, everyone knows why Miroku volunteered. Maybe, just maybe Inuyasha would-

*End Kagome's POV*

"Kagome? Are you ok? Did you eat some bad sea food again?" Sango asked from the back seat.

"Huh?….Oh..Yeah..I'm good." Kagome replied. Sango and Miroku had gotten back a few minutes after Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten caught. And neither of them had yet to talk, to anyone for that matter. Although Kagome did give Sango a questioning look when both walked out of BK with smiles on their faces, but Sango's had a hint of blush on it.

"Are you sure? You Inuyasha haven't talked since we got into the car, and I'm getting a little worried." Sango said.

"Keh! Don't worry you fat ass off, I didn't do anything to your _precious_ Kagome" Inuyasha said.

The car went silent for ten whole seconds before a loud *Whack* was heard, followed by a car horn, and a sudden jerk of the car. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, to see him holding on to his neck for dear life, while cursing about overly sensitive women. 

Kagome then looked back to Sango who had a triumphant smile on her face. It seems that Sango had done the classic move of licking from the knuckles to your fingertips then hitting the person on the back of the neck. It was a chain reaction after that, hand to neck, head to horn, wheel turning causing the car to jerk to the side. It was funny, but she was not in the mood for it. 

"Inuyasha how much longer till we get home?" Miroku asked.

"We're already there. But Sango is getting dropped off at Kagome's, I don't trust her anymore." Inuyasha said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house, waiting for them to get out, and as soon as the doors were shut, he sped off, not wanting to have to look at her anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome and Sango slowly walked into her house, and made their way to her room. 

"Kagome……tell me what happened, and don't pull the bull shit. I know something went on between Inuyasha and you." Sango said in a stern motherly voice. In a way it was almost befitting at the moment.

"You really want to know? Your not going to be very happy with me, believe me." Kagome said, ashamed of her self. Kagome quickly went through all of that nights events, and even got a few giggles when she heard about the cop, but were soon silenced by her hard glare. 

Twenty minutes later Sango was shocked at what she heard.

"The thing is Sango……I think I wanted to go farther."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I'm going to leave it at that.

I forgot another one of my reasons as to why I have yet to update. I have been Fic searching all over the net and specifically at Aff.net

These two are mainly under aff.net:

"A Bus Stop Fairytale"

By: Sabi Chan

"Trust"

By: Scathach

These are really good. AND LEMONY TOO!

Ok. I have gotten a request for a non-lemon story. What do you guys think? Please tell me what you think!

Adios!

FanelianHalfDemonDragon (formerly known as LtlSwimmerGurl)


End file.
